


One Day

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day I shall come back, yes, I shall come back, until then there should be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

He stood on the doorstep, a little man in checked trousers. He wrung his hands, bouncing nervously on his toes. He reached out to knock on the door, then resisted.

He looked mournfully at the door, his lean face long and melancholy. It was a nice door, a pretty wooden color with beautiful floral carvings. There were flowering bushes growing right up to the portico, and a lamp overhead with a pretty glass shade.

He turned away. He walked off down the crushed gravel path, the lawns meticulous and green on each side. He let himself out of the short white painted metal gate into the street.

Each step was heavy, his whole short body dragging under the weight of his expression. He joined a boy across the street, a teenage lad in a tartan kilt.

"Arne' you going to knock, Doctor?"

The small man turned back and looked at the pretty house, it screamed of comfort, and stability.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Not now, Jamie." Head bowed, he turned and scuffed his way down to the end of the street, and the blue box that stood, battered and muddied on the corner.

A door slammed behind them. The metal gate screamed open. "Stop right there, Grandfather!"

The man froze. The boy turned in a surprised swirl of kilts.

There was a patter of light, running footsteps. Then silence. He could feel her, at his back. He turned, and raised watery eyes.

The woman was middle aged, and slightly plump. But she still had that slender nose, and those pixieish eyes. She threw herself into his arms with the same abandon she had as a child.

He clutched her. "I came back, my dear."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
